


Sunset

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble





	Sunset

            During dinner break one evening, David pulls me away from the crowd and down a hallway. Every time I open my mouth to speak, he shushes me, at times actually covering my mouth, staring me down until I shrug and he feels assured that we’ll go on without my talking. The thought crosses my mind that I could be juvenile and bite or lick his hand, but each time his eyes deter me.

            He pulls me down halls and up staircases, traveling in such a haphazard way that I wouldn’t be able to find my way back to the stage if I tried. The hand that is gripping mine keeps teasing my fingers, and his thumb is running up and down my wrist. It is only when we reach the top of a staircase that he lets me pause to catch my breath because God, I haven’t been made to run so much since I was about twelve years old. For the first time since he took hold of my hand downstairs, he grins at me. “Hi Catherine.”

            I’m almost certain that he’ll shush me again if I talk, but I decide to risk it. “Hello, David. Want to explain to me what just happened and why we’re up here?” He gestures behind him to a door that’s resting slightly ajar, as though this will explain everything. “David, it’s just a door.”

            “Oh Catherine, it’s more than _just a door_.” He brings my hand to his lips and kisses it lightly. I shiver despite myself. “Yesterday,” I flush at the thought of yesterday, but he ignores me, nothing but a small smile on his lips to assure me that he too is remembering a few stolen moments in a very cramped broom cupboard. “You said you wanted some legitimate privacy.” He gently nudges me toward the door and whispers, “Look at that privacy.”

            The view hits me first, making me gasp. The sun is just starting to sink toward the horizon and the sky is every color imaginable.

            David clears his throat behind me, and I turn to see him grinning. “Have I ever mentioned that you’re beautiful?”

            “I believe you may have mentioned it once or twice.” I smirk at him. “Were you really so desperate to snog me for a few minutes that you brought me all the way to the roof?”

            “Oh, no, of course not. I just wanted to see the gorgeous way the light caught your hair.” He reaches out absent-mindedly and lightly tugs on a strand of it. “If there just so happened to be some other stuff while we were up here… Well, I’m not one to complain, am I?”

            He’s grinning at me so innocently that it would be a crime for me to _not_ kiss him, though I pull away far more quickly than I know he’d like. “I must admit, I do like watching the sunset. It didn’t occur to me that from here we could have such a lovely view.”

            I stroll away from the door, toward the edge of the roof. He follows a few steps behind, and when I lean on the barrier he stands flush against me, wrapping his arms around my waist and settling his chin on my shoulder. “I feel it’s necessary to mention that I brought you up here so I could snog you, not so you could admire the view.”

            “But why?” I squirm in his arms and spin to face him. “The view is stunning.”

            “Stunning?” He shakes his head and laughs. “No. You’re stunning. With you here, well… the view pales in comparison.”

            “Then why would you want to snog me when you can just look at me instead?”

            David laughs and leans close. “Looking at you is all well and good. But I’ll take a kiss over that any day.”

            Just one? I peck him on the lips. “There you go, then. A kiss. As you requested.”

            At the expression on his face, I laugh. “You delight in teasing me.”

            “Is it that obvious?” I push out of his arms and take a few steps toward the door. “I thought I was doing such a wonderful job of hiding my amusement.”

            Before I’m aware quite what’s happening, he’s taken hold of my hand again. He spins me, pulls me to him with a ferocity I find amazing (but not surprising). When he crushes his lips against mine, my arms are already snaked around him.

            This time, I wait for him to stop.

            “Catherine, you ought to be nicer to me,” he whispers. “Promise you’ll stop teasing?”

            I kiss him again, because in a minute we’ll have to go downstairs and continue with rehearsal. It would be a shame if he walked away thinking about how _nice_ I’m going to be.

            Getting away for a few minutes to watch the sunset is fine. Catching his eye on stage and making suggestive gestures when no one is watching is at least a source of amusement.

            Frankly, though, I’m just looking forward to the drive back to my flat and how much _teasing_ I will do.


End file.
